I Confess
by CotTlover
Summary: Our heroes go on a trip. Will Jay finally reveal his feelings? Will Archie pluck up the courage to say...? And what happens when disaster strikes? JT and AA
1. Chapter 1

**I Confess**

_**Chapter 1. Vacation?**_

"We will meet again soon, Jay," Cronus said as he stepped through one of his portals making yet another cowardly escape. At least Jay thought it was.

It was a beautiful summer day in Central Park but all our young heroes looked tired from their previous battle with the evil God of Time who had again tried to take over the world. Weapons were still held tight in their hands as they tried to catch their breath. Jay and Theresa were leaning against each other for support. Neil has his mirror out, checking if his face and hair were okay. Odie had his flying game out again but Herry was trying to take it away from him. Atlanta and Archie were arguing, as usual. But this time, they were arguing about Cronus.

"That coward! How will we defeat him if he keeps escaping like that?" a frustrated Atlanta asked. The bolos she was holding fell to her side.

"Exactly. We need to block his portals or something like that," Archie chipped in as he retrieved his whip.

"And how are we suppose to do that? It sounds dangerous. It might ruin my hair," Neil whined.

"NEIL!" Atlanta and Archie screeched.

"Neil's right. The portal blocking thing is practically impossible unless we stand in front of it before Cronus steps through," Odie explained absent-mindedly, still trying to get his game back.

"What?" Herry said blankly as usual. He had let go of the game, leaving Odie sprawled on the ground.

Everybody had spoken except Jay and Theresa. The fearless leader hung his head in shame thinking he had let the God of Time escape once again.

"Jay, it's not your fault. Let it go," Theresa said soothingly. She placed her hands on his shoulder as she spoke. Theresa could not hide the pain in her eyes. Pain from worry, pain from sharing the defeat of the man she loved so deeply that the very crestfallen look on Jay's face made for heart sore from aching.

"At least Cronus failed on burning New Olympia to ash _again_." Theresa joked.

Jay lifted his head. He looked into Theresa's sparkling green eyes and saw worry and pain but she had still tried to cheer him up. He withdrew himself from his thoughts and forced a smiled. "I know. I should be getting use to this but anyway, thanks, Theresa," Jay said reassuringly.

"Are you two done flirting yet?" Atlanta and Archie chanted as they giggled at the two who were huddled together. Noticing how close they were, Jay and Theresa broke apart blushing.

"Come on." Theresa grinned as she grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her as she turned towards Herry's red truck and the others. "Hera will worry."

All was quiet as Jay inserted his pendant and stepped inside the janitor's closet. Theresa, Archie, Atlanta, Neil, Odie and Herry followed. Calmly, they walked through the silvery blue portal, waiting to tell Hera what had happened at the park.

"How come he always does that?"

"It's unfair, Hera!

"He almost ruined my hair!"

"We have to figure some sort of anti-portal device or devise a special strategy that will prevent Cronus from escaping."

"I mean, what are we suppose to do if he keeps running away like a bunny!"

"ERGGG!"

"Damn!"

Hera raised her hand the stem the flow of curses and exasperated explanations. "I know, I know. But you must understand. Cronus IS a god and he can pretty much do whatever he pleases. It's not easy and you all know it."

"But…" everyone starts.

"Now, for your next mission." Hera interrupts before they say anymore. "I need you all to relax and take a break. It's officially summer break today and I don't want you all to fight Cronus all stressed out."

"How can we relax when Cronus is still out there and not locked in Tartarus?" Jay announced seriously.

The others rolled their eyes and exchanged looks. They wanted to go on vacation but Jay was always all too serious.

"Ooh! Where are we going?" Neil asks and again staring at his reflection in his three-panel mirror.

Archie and Atlanta were already talking about going to the Rockies and the awesome rock-climbing sites they had there. Odie was thinking of visiting a world-class science exhibition in New York. Herry wanted to go somewhere where there was a lot of food, Hong Kong for instance. Theresa wanted to go shopping and agreed with going to Hong Kong. Jay was still unsure of this vacation thing. Neil wanted to go everywhere.

"Hawaii, for the sake of relaxing," Hera replied. "And Jay, please, think of it as a gift from us gods for helping us save the world from Cronus. You cannot refuse that offer, Jay." Hera added with a small smile.

"Yeah, remember? All work and no play makes Jay a dull boy!" Neil teased.

"Yes, Ms. Hera," Jay said dutifully and threw a glare at Neil. Then again, maybe it was time for him to relax. He has some things he wants to say to a special someone and Hawaii would be just the place for it.

Hi, this is my first story. I don't mind flames; just give me your true opinion. Thanks!

-CotTlover

P.S This will definitely be a romance story for all you JT and AA fans but action will be included!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. Bikinis and Board Shorts**_

"Oh my gosh! Hawaii!" the girls squealed in Theresa's room. They started discussing about their vacation the moment they were back at the brownstone and shooed the boys away.

"What are we going to pack?" Theresa asked excitedly.

"I don't know. The usual, I guess." Atlanta replied cautiously.

Both girls immediately started making a mental list of things they wanted to bring.

"Should we bring bikinis?" Theresa asked suddenly.

"What! I'm NOT going to wear a bikini. I don't even have one." Atlanta replied, shocked. She was not going to wear a bikini. No way. No way Theresa could make her.

"Why not? I'm sure you'll look absolutely gorgeous in a bikini and I can lend you one of mine," Theresa said, trying to convince Atlanta. "Hmm, I wonder what Archie is going to wear," Theresa teased.

Atlanta blushed bright red, practically the colour of her hair. "I'm not going to wear a bikini for Archie and why would I care about Archie anyway," Atlanta tried to excuse herself.

"Really? I didn't say you had to wear a bikini for Archie. When did I say that?" Theresa teased again.

"Right… What about Jay? I wonder what he's going to wear to the beach. Huh, Theresa?" Atlanta made a quick come back. She grinned over the fact that her friend was now avoiding eye contact and was now staring at the ceiling, her face a deep crimson.

"I uh, well, I don't know, why ask me? I mean, it's not like, it's not like I keep tabs on him or something. Uh…" Theresa stammered. Atlanta laughed and giggled. "We're square now, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's not talk about the boys," Theresa sighed. Both returned to talking about packing and the tourist attractions in Hawaii. But secretly, both girls were thinking about their crushes and what they would wear to the beach. A smile tugged on their faces as imaginations appeared in their minds…

"I wonder what the girls are giggling about," Archie wondered.

"Don't know. Best not intrude," Jay grinned.

"Yeah, but they better stop squealing in there. I think I'm going deaf," Odie complained.

"Oww! I know, how loud can girls scream?" Herry asked.

"It's vacation, dudes! We have to get ourselves ready! Who cares what the girls are talking about," Neil says as he examines his nails. "I'm going to bring some really cool board shorts, need to attract the beach chicks," Neil added.

"Hmmm," Jay said. He was starting to think about the beach and whether or not it would be a good place for him to…

"Board shorts? Whatever, I'm not going swimming," Archie said. He was still afraid of the water and there was no way he was going near it.

"Come on, Arch! Swim with me," Neil said in a high-pitched voice and laughed. Apparently, it was an imitation of Atlanta's voice.

"Neil! I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" Archie said as he blushed.

Odie and Herry laughed as Archie chased Neil around the living room. Jay, however, was lost in space.

"Jay? Earth to Jay! HELLO! Anybody in there?" Archie asked when he finally stopped chasing Neil.

"He's probably too busy mooning over Theresa," Neil laughed.

"HEY! NO!" Jay exclaimed and flushed.

"I wonder what the girls are going to wear," Neil said slowly.

"I, I d-don't know," Jay answered, looking away.

"Why ask us?" Archie stammered.

"Because you two have major crushes on the girls but won't admit it?" Herry suggested.

"NO!" both boys yelled back.

Herry, Neil and Odie laughed as Jay and Archie blushed. Archie looked really uncomfortable and started ruffling the hair on the back of his head. Jay tried not to pay attention and toyed with his PMR.

"We got' em," Odie grinned.

Second chapter! Not sure if it's good… Review please!

-CotTlover


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3. The Plane Ride_

"You children have a safe trip, okay?" Hera said for the fifth time today. "And make sure you've got everything."

"Yes, Ms. Hera," they all answered.

"You have the PMR, right? Jay asked for the fifth time today. "So you can call us if anything comes up."

"Yes, I have the PMR, Jay. Now go on," Hera urged them.

The seven heroes grabbed their backpacks and trudged towards the departure gate. Hera and Hermes had come along to the airport to wish them farewell on their trip.

"BYE, Ms, Hera!" Theresa and Atlanta shouted.

"BYE!" the others followed.

"And remember to call us-," Jay started but Herry covered his mouth and pushed him through the departure gate. The lady checking their tickets were already holding them out after inspection. Atlanta grabbed the tickets and ushered Theresa towards the others who had already gone through. "Bye!" Theresa yelled one last time.

Hera and Hermes waved good-bye and turned around towards the exit.

"You think they'll be fine?" Hermes asked.

"I'm sure," Hera replied and smiled.

The gods stepped into the crowd and disappeared.

"Here are your seats, A1 to A7," the flight attendant smiled as she showed them to their seats.

"Thanks," Jay said and sat down.

The girls had managed to snag the window seats while the five boys had to sit in the middle row. Archie was about to say something but Herry dragged him to his seat.

"Sit down, Archie. No point arguing," Herry grinned.

"Yeah, let them have their girl talk," Neil said as he grabbed the magazines in front of them.

"Good day and we welcome you to Harmony Airlines," the captain said through the intercom. "Please fasten your seat belts, take off will be in 5 minutes. Again we welcome you to Harmony Airlines and wish you a pleasant ride. Thank you!" The fasten seat belt sign and no smoking sign lit up above their seat. Our heroes strapped themselves in and waited for take off.

"This is going to be so great!" Theresa giggled.

"I know, I can't wait to get to Hawaii. I'm going surfing the minute we're there," Atlanta nodded.

"Thought about the bikini thing yet?" Theresa questioned, raising her eyebrows in a mischievous way.

"Don't know…tell you when we get there," Atlanta muttered.

Theresa, knowing there was no way she was getting an answer now, grabbed her headphones, mp3 and a magazine, and started reading.

BOOM!

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Neil screamed.

"Whoa!" Odie muttered as he snapped awake.

Jay and Archie were already sitting up straight adjusting their seat belts. Herry look liked he was going to be sick and the girls were huddled together.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Herry said before he bolted for the washroom.

"We apologize for the minor turbulence," the captain spoke through the speakers. "Please fasten your seat-belts and adjust your seating position to upright. We will arrive in Honolulu, Hawaii momentarily. Thank you."

And just after the captain said that, the plane started descending and landed within a few minutes.

"Thank god," Theresa sighed as they stepped into airport.

"Yeah," Atlanta agreed.

"Come on, everybody," Jay said. "Let's hurry up and go through the customs."

The seven children then trudged towards the custom, within moments they retrieved their luggage and were in a hotel serviced bus to their seaside hotel.

"Hmm, so these children think I won't disturb them during their little vacation…" Cronus says as he looks into his water pond that showed the seven heroes walking to the beach. "Well they're in for a big surprise."

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a brain cramp and lost all ideas. Action will be coming right up!

- CotTlover


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4. The Beach **_

"Come on, Agnon," Cronus hissed. "We must go at once."

Agnon grunted and pointed at the water pool. Hoping his master would look.

"What?" Cronus yelled at the giant.

Agnon pointed at the water pool again. Cronus sighed and turned around to look. What he saw was not good because an evil grin appeared on his face. And when Cronus smiles, that's not exactly a good thing…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JAY! Stop it!" Theresa squealed as Jay continued to splash her.

"Never!" Jay laughed and continued to drench Theresa in warm ocean water.

"Whoa! Check it out, man." Neil says, nodding a head and Jay and Theresa.

Herry whistles.

"Love is in the air!" Odie laughs. "Archie! Take a look over there!"

Archie looks at Jay and Theresa and smiles. If only he and Atlanta were like that. Then it wouldn't be so difficult to tell her his feelings.

"Atlanta!" Theresa called out.

Archie spun around and saw Atlanta's face peeking out of the balcony window. She looked uncomfortable.

"Do I honestly have to come out?" Atlanta sighed.

"Yes. Come on, Lanta!" Theresa urged.

Atlanta didn't budge.

"Fine. I'll go up there. Be back soon, Jay." Theresa then dashed into the hotel.

"Wondering what's going on up there." Jay said to the boys.

"Don't know. Must be something important to have Atlanta look like that!" Neil joked.

"Yeah. She hasn't looked that nervous since the exams and the Arachne incident." Archie commented. What on earth is going on?

"Come on out, Atlanta. You look awesome!" Theresa encouraged as she tried drag Atlanta out the door. Clothes and toiletries were littered all over the hotel room Theresa and Atlanta shared.

"I can't!" Atlanta whined. "I'm not used to wearing this, this, _thing_!" Atlanta wrapped a towel protectively around herself.

"Why? If every guy on this beach, except for Jay, doesn't fall in love with you, then I hate Jay." Theresa said seriously.

Atlanta came up with a quick comeback. "So you admit Jay loooooves you?" Atlanta teased.

"Whatever. You're not getting out of this. " Theresa said as she blushed. Time for pleading techniques.

"Please! Oh please! Just do this for me! Just this once!" Theresa pleaded with puppy eyes and pouted. "Pretty, pretty please? You look gorgeous!"

"I, well," Atlanta couldn't stand that look on Theresa's face. She rolled her eyes and gave in. "Fine, fine, fine. Just this once! Understand?"

"Yes!" Theresa cheered. "Come on!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From his own lair, Cronus watched with a grin. "Time for action. Go." He ordered. "You know what to do."

A beautiful young woman beside him nodded. Her gleaming blond hair and light blue eyes sparkled. She was dressed in a very revealing bikini and wore a seductive smile. An attractive tan, soft full lips and not to mention a perfect body made up her appearance. She looked like a model.

Cronus laughed and it echoed through the cave. The giants were grinning goofily and nudging each other. The plan was about to start. Their master would succeed this time.

Cronus opened a portal and gestured toward it. The young woman nodded once again and walked slowly towards the portal. Just as she stepped through, her soft blue eyes gleamed bright red.

Cronus laughed again. "Yes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've overcome my writer's block. New chapters will come! Hope you like this one.

-CotTlover


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5. The Newcomer_**

"Atlanta, come on!" Theresa urged. She had finally got Atlanta out but she was still in her towel.

"I said, I'd come out! I never said I'd take the towel off," Atlanta muttered.

"ATLANTA!" Theresa said with frustration. They were halfway to where the boys were. Archie has to see this!

"Fine…" Atlanta slowly unravelled the towel. Wow. She was wearing a teal-coloured bikini and she looked breathtaking.

"Oh my god!" Theresa squealed.

"It's a good thing the boys are far away…" Atlanta trailed off. Too late! The boys were standing a few feet away with their mouths hung open.

"Oh," Odie started.

"My," Jay continued.

"God," Neil finished.

Herry was too taken back to even speak. Archie, well, Archie was standing there like an idiot, not knowing what to say. Who could blame him though? Atlanta? In a bikini? Seriously!

"Guys! Doesn't Atlanta look awesome?" Theresa asked. Archie! Say something, Theresa thought desperately.

"Uh, uh, uh, At-, Atlanta! You look so beautiful," Archie sputtered looking away, blushing.

"Thank you…" Atlanta replied, looking away. Archie thought she looked beautiful!

"Yeah, Atlanta. You actually look hot!" Neil laughed and ducked. Atlanta had tried to throw a punch at him. "Watch the hair, watch the hair!"

Everyone laughed.

"See? I told you he would love it," Theresa whispered in Atlanta's ear.

"Shut up!" Atlanta whispered fiercely, unable to put out her blush bulb from her embarrassment and Archie's obvious attention to her despite the fact he turned his head away.

"Now speaking of beauties," Odie chuckled. "Look at that girl over there."

All heads turned in the direction Odie pointed and much to Theresa and Atlanta's dismay, Jay and Archie's gaze actually lingered for quite a while before turning back to them. Herry, on the other hand, was practically gaping at the girl with his mouth open. Even Neil looked really impressed at the sight of the blond beauty that now walked towards them.

"Afternoon, Gentlemen," the blue-eyed girl said, her eyes gleaming at the sight of the boys. "I was just wondering if you would like to have a friendly volleyball game."

"Sure," Odie said without a thought.

"Love to," Neil added in a slight, shall we say, savvy tone.

Herry, still unable to retain his ability to speak, merely nodded his head in agreement. Jay and Archie, noticing the eagerness of their friends, politely accepted the offer. The girls, on the other hand, were immediately wary of this new girl. Sharing an identical curious and suspicious glance with each other, they also agreed to join the game just to see what was going on with the boys.

As the young woman, who introduced herself as Rena, rallied up more more than willing players, Theresa noticed the hungry gleam in her eye whenever she caught sight of Jay. This made Theresa _very_ uneasy.

"Alright, boys," Rena grinned. "Let's play."

It began as a Hero team against Civilian team game. It just turned out this way when the teams were made. Rena opted out, deciding she would ref instead of playing. Atlanta was still rather uncomfortable playing in her bikini. Theresa decided to keep Atlanta company.

The volleyball flew around the sandy beach court as it was bumped, set and spiked across the field. As usual, the young titans were perfect in their form and play and easily won the first set. However, Herry was too distracted and they managed to lose the second set. A tiebreaker had to be played.

It was a pretty tight game as the Civilian team began to build up momentum. One abnormally tall guy on the team was an especially good blocker and soon the score was 23-24, the Heroes in the lead. They only needed one more point to win. Archie served the ball into the back corner of the court, it was bumped up and set by a skinny surfer in the corner and surprisingly, the tall blocker jumped up and spiked the ball right into the Heroes court. Jay dived into the sand and dug the ball back up and Herry delivered the blow. The volleyball thudded into the Civilian court. The Heroes won.

"Wow! Good game!" Rena complimented. She had watched Jay very carefully throughout the entire game.

The Civilians looked pretty put out but put up a good sportsmanship attitude and shook hands with the titans then left. Theresa and Atlanta smiled and cheered the whole time. However, Rena chose at this moment to saunter over to Jay to congratulate him.

"Great job, Jay," Rena said as she ran her fingernails down Jay's arm. "That was quite a play you put back there."

"Uhh, thanks," Jay replied, a little uncomfortable at Rena's seductive manner.

"Would you like to have a drink with me at the beach bar?" Rena asked. He better come with me, she thought. This must work or the deal with Cronus will be off.

"No, thanks," Jay answered surely. "I think I'll stay here with my friends."

Then he just walked away and head towards the rest of the gang. Theresa grinned as Jay returned to them. She was glad as hell that Jay wasn't drooling over Rena like the rest of them, minus Archie of course. It seemed the boys were still loyal to who they loved. As Rena watched Jay walk back to the heroes, she fumed in anger. No one has ever denied her. Only men in love have ever resisted. Men really in love.

She laughed as she saw Theresa smile at Jay.

"So it begins."

So, people. I bet you guys are all like who the heck is this noob writer? I haven't been here for a very looooong time. But anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you review. Enjoy.

-CotTlover


End file.
